


Kitty Howard and the Light-Up Skechers

by yogurtpretzels



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Beheaded Cousins, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, One Shot, can i put humor?, i can’t believe i write fanfiction for dead british monarchs now, i know very little about shoes that light up, i mean i think i’m funny, i see your anne boleyn with heelys and raise you katherine howard with light up skechers, me as the unnamed fan who tells anne she’s not evil, my first work yay, sorry mom and dad, the beheaded cousins deserve happiness, this work was not sponsored by skechers, what even is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22841824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yogurtpretzels/pseuds/yogurtpretzels
Summary: Anne and Kitty go shopping, and Kitty discovers that the twenty-first century has shoes that light up.
Relationships: Katherine Howard & Anne Boleyn
Comments: 29
Kudos: 129





	Kitty Howard and the Light-Up Skechers

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first time writing fanfiction, so I decided to go with something short and cute for my first work!
> 
> My inspiration for this fic was my desire for Boleyn and Howard to be happy, and my (very limited) knowledge of shoes that light up. 
> 
> On that note, when I attempted to Google Light-Up Skechers I learned that 1) there are many different brands of shoes that light up and 2) I am not completely sure that Light-Up Skechers come in adult sizes. So...yeah. I’ll be using the terms “Light-Up Skechers” and “led sneakers” interchangeably during this fic.
> 
> Also, this fic is beheaded cousins-centric. Jane is only there for a little bit, and Cleves only shows up at the end. Aragon and Parr were also supposed to be here, but I couldn’t figure out how to fit them in without making the fic drag on too much. So...yeah. Sorry ladies, the next time I write a Six fic I’ll try to put all of you in.

Several weeks had passed since the first performance, and so far Six had been well recieved by the public. Critics loved it, historians loved it, and most importantly (to the queens, at least), teenagers loved it and would show up at stage door or message them online to tell them how entertaining they were, how powerful the message of their show was, or how inspiring they were as women who had been through so much but were still so strong and who chose to support each other instead of tearing each other down.

The queens loved doing the show, too. Sure, it was exhausting to sing about some of your worst and most traumatic memories every week, but they all knew how important it was that, after so many centuries, they be able to tell their own stories. They also liked being able to change the lives of people (especially young ones) through their show, and they liked interacting with their eager and incredibly supportive fans at stage door.

(One time at stage door a girl told Anne that she was one of her favorite historical figures and she didn’t believe she was evil at all. Anne cried tears of joy.)

It was honestly just an added bonus that they were paid to do the show, and since the show was so successful, the queens were being paid handsomely. To be sure, none of them were millionaires; but their salaries paid the bills and the rent, kept food on the table, and allowed them to enjoy some of the twenty-first century’s more pricey pastimes...such as shopping trips.

The queens all enjoyed the modern-day concept of shopping (although some more than others), and would go to the mall by themselves, or in small groups, or all at the same time. This afternoon, however, it was just Anne and Kitty at the mall. Catalina was at a prayer meeting, Anna was at the gym, Cathy had opted to stay home and write, and Jane was going to get groceries but had dropped the cousins off on her way to the supermarket.

”Bye girls! Text me when you need to be picked up! Kitty, take care of Anne!”

”I will!” Kitty said cheerfully. “See you, Jane!”

”Hey!” Anne protested. “I’m older than Kitty, why does she have to take care of me?”

”Because Kitty has never tried to buy an alpaca on impulse,” Jane called as she rolled the window of the car up.

”In my defense, the alpaca looked lonely,” Anne said, but Jane just blew the girls a kiss from inside the car and pulled out of the shopping center’s driveway.

Anne watched the car back out into the street and drive off before turning back to Kitty. She was secretly glad the other queens had been busy today, because while she enjoyed their company, she also liked spending time one-on-one with her cousin. The last time they’d been alive, they’d never gotten the chance to hang out together or even meet each other before getting beheaded. Now, especially knowing how much her younger cousin had been through in her short life, Anne was determined to make as many good memories with her as possible.

”Looks like it’s just the two of us now, Kitkat,” she said brightly. “What do you want to do now?”

Kitty hummed thoughtfully, turning in a slow circle to scan her surroundings. “I’m hungry.” 

“Want McDonalds?”

”Ha ha.” Kitty paused. “Actually, yes. I want a sundae.”

They went to the McDonalds in the food court. Anne ordered Kitty a caramel sundae and some fries for herself, and then they found a table and sat down to eat their food.

”Thanks for the sundae, Anne,” Kitty said, swallowing a spoonful of vanilla icecream. “Would you like some?”

Anne thought about it. “Actually, yes. May I?”

Kitty licked her spoon clean and handed it over to her cousin, expecting Anne to take a spoonful of the sundae. Instead, Anne took a handful of french fries and dipped them in the icecream.

”Ewww!” Kitty cried. “What are you doing?”

”Innovating,” Anne said, swallowing a mouthful of fries. “It’s actually really good.”

Kitty made a face.

”No, I’m serious. The sweetness of the vanilla compliments the saltiness of the fries really well.”

”I don’t care,” Kitty said. “You’re just as bad as Cathy and her pineapple pizza.”

”Absolutely not. Fruits on pizza is just a whole new level of unholy.”

After finishing their food, the two girls wandered the mall, stopping occasionally to look at pretty window displays or dogs. Anne bought a couple of new clothes for herself, but Kitty said she didn’t really feel like clothes shopping today, limiting her purchases to accessories such as pens and bottles of nail polish.

They made a stop at the bookstore because Kitty wanted to see if the next book in the series she was reading was available yet. Once they were inside the store she dashed off to the Customer Service, leaving Anne to look around at the displays. Her eyes fell on what looked like a children’s book with a funny name. She picked it up and flipped through the pages while she waited for Kitty.

”Yes! I got the last copy! Oh hey Anne, whatcha reading?”

Anne’s head snapped up. Kitty was standing in front of her, beaming, a book tucked under her arm. “Just this book about a bear.”

Kitty glanced at the book in Anne’s hands. “The Many Adventures of Winnie-the-Pooh? Do you like it?”

”I...well, yeah, I do, but it’s a really simple book, and it’s for kids-”

Kitty plucked the book out of Anne’s hands. “I’ll buy it for you.”

”What? Kitty, you don’t have to, it’s for kids anyway-“

”Cathy told me about this book. She said it’s considered a classic. Besides, I wanted to read it too.”

”I can buy it myself, though-“

”No, it’s fine,” Kitty insisted. “Consider this a...birthday gift. I haven’t gotten you one yet.”

”That’s because you don’t know when my birthday is-“

”Well, I never got you any birthday gifts before, so consider this a make-up gift for...how many missed birthdays?”

Anne shrugged. “Okay, fine, but you really didn’t have to. And you have to let me buy you something in return.”

”Absolutely not,” Kitty said. “You already bought me a sundae, remember?”

Anne tried to argue and say that the sundae didn’t count, but just then the customer at the cashier register moved on and Kitty bounced up to the counter to pay for the books.

As they left the bookstore, Anne checked the time on her phone. “It’s getting kind of late. Maybe we should head home soon.”

Kitty nodded. “Yeah, why not? I’m excited to start reading the book that I...What. Is. That.”

Anne looked up from her phone and at Kitty, who was staring in awe at one of the window displays. The bookstore was right across a shoe store, and Kitty was looking at an advertisement hanging in their window for...

”Shoes that light up whenever you take a step,” Kitty said in awe. “I wonder how they work? The twenty-first century never ceases to amaze me.”

”Maybe you have to plug them in like electronics,” Anne joked.

”Hmm.” Kitty looked at the shoe store for a few more seconds before saying, “I want shoes that light up.”

She made her way to the shoe store, Anne close behind her. Kitty was overjoyed to find that they had Light-Up Skechers in her size, and it didn’t take her long to decide on the pair of shoes that she wanted. When she tried to line up at the cashier to pay for her shoes, however, she was stopped by Anne. “What-“

Anne took the shoebox from Kitty. “I’ll pay.”

”You really don’t have to-“

”Consider this a make-up gift for several years’ worth of missed birthdays.”

Despite Kitty’s protests, Anne made her way to the cash reguster and paid for the shoes, Kitty bouncing up and down excitedly behind her. The moment Anne handed Kitty the shoes, she rushed off to a bench just outside the shop and started taking her old shoes off. By the time Anne sat down next to her, she was tying the laces on her new pair of light-up sneakers. 

“You like the new shoes?” Anne asked gently.

”I _love_ them!” Kitty cried. “These are _amazing,_ Anne, thank you so, so much!”

She stood up and let out a squeal of joy when her shoes lit up. Anne watched as Kitty started jumping around excitedly, trying to make her shoes keep flashing. “THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE!”

Anne laughed. “Kitty, you said the same thing when you discovered icecream. And when you got your own room. And when you saw that husky-“

”Well, maybe, but this is the _best_ best day of my life.” Kitty stopped jumping up and down, ran over to Anne, and pulled her into a hug. “Thank you so much for these shoes. Anne Boleyn, you’re the best cousin in the whole world.”

Anne hugged her cousin back. “It’s the least I could do, Kitty. And I’m glad you like them. Now, are you ready to go home?”

”Absolutely,” Kitty grinned. “I can’t wait to show everyone my new shoes!”

”Alright then.” Kitty released Anne from the hug so Anne could pull out her phone to text Jane to pick them up. “Still can’t believe I have to text Jane to give us a ride home like I’m fourteen. It’s not like I can’t drive.”

”Anne, you failed your driver’s test because you crashed into a fire hydrant.”

”That’s beside the point!”

The girls put Kitty’s old shoes in the shoebox and headed outside, reaching the driveway just as Jane drove in and rolled down the window. “Hello, girls! Did you have fun?”

”I had a LOT of fun,” Kitty said happily. “Jane, look! I have Light-Up Skechers!”

”That’s wonderful, Kitkat!” Jane paused. “What are Light-Up Skechers?”

Kitty pointed happily down at her shoes. Jane leaned out of the car window, frowning. “They’re just shoes?”

”No, Jane, look!” Kitty stomped her foot, making her shoe start flashing lights. Jane’s eyes widened. “Wow! How do they...? Never mind. Girls, climb in, we have to pick up Anna from the gym before we go home.”

Anne and Kitty climbed into the car, Anne riding shotgun and Kitty in the backseat. Jane pulled the car out of the driveway as Kitty, with help from Anne, told her all about their trip to the mall before moving on to showing off her purchases and, of course, her new shoes.

Kitty had just finished talking when the car door opened and Anna slid into the backseat next to her, slightly sweaty from working out but grinning. “Hey, girls,” she said. “You have fun without me?”

”ANNA LOOK AT MY SHOES!”

”Wow!” Anna said as Kitty stomped her feet and made her shoes flash different colors. “Those are awesome! Where did you get those?”

”From the mall!” Kitty beamed at Anne. “Anne bought them for me because she’s the coolest cousin ever!”

Anne beamed back at Kitty. Her cousin had _such_ an adorable smile, and Anne knew she’d do just about anything to make sure Kitty got to smile more often. Although next time, maybe she’d get herself a pair of Light-Up Skechers too.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact! The Tudors sucked at keeping records, so we don’t know when Katherine Howard and Anne Boleyn were born. I’m not really sure if birthdays were a big deal in the 16th century, so for this fic I just decided that Anne and Kitty do know their birthdays but never celebrated them the first time they were alive and are now enjoying the modern concept of birthday celebrations and gifts. 
> 
> Also, I do have friends who say that french fries and sundaes taste good. I do not believe them, nor do I enjoy pineapple on pizza.
> 
> If anybody leaves kudos and/or comments, I will scream (internally) with joy.


End file.
